


Не то чтобы я называл тебя лжецом

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большую часть времени Райли контролирует себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не то чтобы я называл тебя лжецом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Calling You a Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885611) by [crowbarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarwolf/pseuds/crowbarwolf). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Большую часть времени Райли контролирует себя. Ведь самоконтроль обязателен, особенно когда ты пилот - или раньше был пилотом - Егеря. 

Не эмоции контролируют его; все наоборот. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство неприемлемо и не принимается в расчет, неважно насколько пилот хорош. Последнее явилось причиной его выхода из программы, а не первое, Райли знает это. Все знают это.

Вот почему, хоть убейте, он никак не может понять – _не хочет понимать_ – как, черт возьми, простой подкол, такой же недружелюбный, как и всегда, привел к тому, что он вытрахивает семь кругов ада из Чака, блять, Хенсена посреди изолированного коридора, и между ними и обнаружением нет ничего, кроме многочисленных коридорных поворотов и чистой, блять, удачи.

Райли, как правило, имеет больше контроля над собой, он клянется, действительно имеет.

— Проклятье, дерьмо, _блять_ , — бормочет Чак себе под нос снова и снова. Бормочет невнятно, поскольку вонзает зубы Райли в плечо, не достаточно, чтобы прокусить кожу, но достаточно сильно, чтобы отправить ближе к краю. Райли толкает бедра грубо, гораздо резче, чем когда-либо делал, в тугое скользкое тепло тела Чака, в процессе ударяясь коленями о холодную стальную стену.

Отчаянный стон Чака звучит музыкой в ушах. Райли не совсем уверен, что заставило его сделать это, но понимает, что ему нравится и он хочет услышать больше, хочет услышать, как тот стонет и умоляет, бесстыдно, открыто и страстно, подобно дерзкому засранцу-пилоту, что проявляется, как только камера загоняет его угол.

Так что он насильно поднимает ноги Чака вокруг своей талии, и, млея от вырвавшихся вздохов и сильных рук, обвившихся вокруг его шеи, снова толкает бедра вперед так резко, как только может. Как и ожидалось, Чак практически _кричит_ в сгиб его шеи, сжимаясь вокруг члена Райли, словно для этого и создан, тогда как его собственный член, зажатый между животами, оставляет следы смазки на их одежде.

Райли роняет голову Чаку на плечо и кусает там кожу, вгрызается, оставляя красный отпечаток, заставляя Чака издавать те чудесные звуки с придыханием, пока тот не начинает насаживаться на член Райли, почти умоляя, но все же не совсем. Он недовольно стонет, когда Райли двигается медленно, очень медленно, скольжение его обнаженного члена по обжигающей коже Чака сводит с ума их обоих.

— _Да ладно_ , старик, — Чак стонет грубо и хрипло, и этот звук идет прямо на юг. — Ты обещал заставить меня кончить дважды, и это все, что ты можешь?

Это вызов, и Райли достаточно взрослый, чтобы не вестись на такие детские слова, но Чак, кажется, пробуждает в нем все самое худшее, всегда умудряясь ухватить старого безбашенного Райли из панциря и _вытянуть_ , как делает сейчас с волосами Райли, дергая и вытягивая, превращая Райли во взмокшее, задыхающееся черт знает что, вбивающееся резко и глубоко, еще резче и глубже, в приветливое тело Чака.

— Справедливости ради, — Райли умудряется проявить выдержку, — я много чего сказал, прежде чем решил, что тебе надо нахер заткнуться.

Он опускает руки ниже, туда, где они соприкасаются, нащупывает и сжимает безусловно фантастический зад Чака, слушая приглушенное хныканье, сорвавшееся с этих красивых разбитых в кровь губ.

— Значит не можешь выполнить свое обещание? — насмехается Чак сквозь стон и всхлип, и Райли ухмыляется во все зубы, когда его член задевает простату Чака и мальчик кричит и ударяется головой о стену, обнажая шею для меток Райли.

— Хочешь узнать? — спрашивает Райли, _бросая вызов_ , и делает все, чтобы исполнить свое обещание.

***

Позже, когда Райли решает хорошенько подкрепиться, доктор Гейзлер подходит к их столику и сует что-то Райли в карман. Райли поворачивается к нему, моргая.

Доктор Гейзлер посылает ему ослепительную улыбку.

— В следующий раз, когда вы, ребята, захотите... э-э... удовлетворить свою жажду, пожалуйста, делайте это где-нибудь, где нет камер. Предпочтительно в вашей спальне. Матрасы не так уж и плохи.

Он уходит, но не раньше, чем жизнерадостно хлопнув Райли по травмированному плечу.

Райли вытаскивает вещицу из кармана.

Это бутылка смазки, что они использовали... за час до...

Райли, краснея, поспешно засовывает ее обратно в карман и уверяет Мако, что нет, у него нет температуры, все нормально, и вовсе незачем обращаться в медотсек на втором этаже.


End file.
